


And All The Roads

by Ceares



Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seem to be in a Nip/Tuck mood, and this caught my eye. I hope it's something like what you wanted.</p><p>Written for kangeiko</p>
    </blockquote>





	And All The Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be in a Nip/Tuck mood, and this caught my eye. I hope it's something like what you wanted.
> 
> Written for kangeiko

 

 

Sean doesn't think there was every any discussion about them moving in together--just a comment one day about his apartment being really too small for the three of them. The next thing he knew they were house hunting. The agent, who'd already made a nice, fat commission off of them with the new McNamara/Troy offices was almost visibly vibrating with joy as she showed them around.

"I had no idea you were life partners as well as work partners. I think that's marvelous. How long have you been together?"

It's like the cake tasting all over again, and this is the part where Christian would normally wrap an arm around Sean's waist, or take his hand, and simper at the agent, but since his psychiatrist suggested he might _really_ have a thing for Sean, it's been different--awkward between them, even though they both swore there was no problem. 

He is the one that steps closer, ignoring Christian's almost imperceptible flinch. "Almost twenty years."

She oohs and ahhs about how long that is and how most couples don't even come close to staying together that long, especially in LA. Christian finally chimes in with a smart-assed remark about how maybe they'll go native and breakup, and the laugh they share is layered with variations on how many times they've done just that. They always find their way back to each other though. Sean doesn't think LA will change that. 

They finally settle on something with four bedrooms. Conner can share with Wilbur when he comes to stay and Annie can have her own space. Sean doesn't argue with Christian when he claims the master for himself on the premise that he'll be getting laid a lot more than Sean will, and will need more space. It's not like it's not true.

Sean thinks sometimes he should give up on sex all together. It always seems to end in pain or death, and unlike Christian, he can't just bounce back into the next thing. He wants--no he needs--security, and the promise of something permanent. 

He lays there in his own bed their first night, in the new house, surrounded by the unfamiliar, just down the hall from the one thing that's always familiar. It's a new town, and new life, and he doesn't want to make the same mistakes he made in the old one. He's not even aware when he gets up, but in a minute, he's standing at Christian's door. 

"Sean, you're going to have a major freak out about this in the morning." Christian slides over, even while he's speaking. 

Sean shrugs. "You're probably right. " He's definitely right. Sean knows in the light of day, he's going to panic, and want to run screaming in to the streets, but he'll get over it. What he won't get over--and yes he's aware it's taken him twenty years to figure it out--is Christian. "But we still have about seven hours until then. Let's christen this monstrosity of a bed." And as Christian pulls him into a kiss that feels surprisingly natural, he thinks that freak out in the morning might not be so major after all. 

 


End file.
